world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081714kolenatethys
gallionicAcrobat GA began trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 02:13 -- 02:13 GA: | Hey, Kol, you alright? | 02:13 AA: ♪♪♪ What? ♪ Fine. ♪ Can't Imagine Why I Wouldn't Be. ♪♪♪ 02:14 GA: | You left quite suddenly. | 02:14 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Not As Though Some Shrewish Alien Just Mocked My Mother's Death When I Had Said Nothing To Her. ♪♪♪ 02:14 AA: ♪♪♪ And Referred To Her Continued Existence As Pointless. ♪♪♪ 02:15 GA: | Don't listen to her, Kolena. | 02:15 AA: ♪♪♪ I Did Not Intend To. ♪♪♪ 02:15 GA: | Some people are just mean. | 02:15 AA: ♪♪♪ Hmm. ♪ Yes. ♪♪♪ 02:15 AA: ♪♪♪ Perhaps It Is Karma Then. ♪♪♪ 02:15 GA: | No, it is not. | 02:15 GA: | She's apparently imperative to her survival, so I'd get on her good side if I were you. | 02:16 GA: | And Karma isn't real. | 02:16 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Been Cruel In My Day, Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 02:16 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Think I've Ever Mocked Anyone's Grief. ♪ But It Is Not As Though My Hands Are Clean. ♪♪♪ 02:16 GA: | Yes, but you're a good person on the inside. And that's what counts. | 02:17 AA: ♪♪♪ Am I Though? ♪ I Don't Even Know What I Am Anymore. ♪♪♪ 02:17 GA: | You're my little sister, is what you are. And I ain't gonna let you feel bad. | 02:17 AA: ♪♪♪ If This Oracle Person Is As All Seeing As She Says, Maybe She Saw Something In Me That Made Her Desire To Lash Out. ♪ I Can Think Of No Other Reason She Would Come After Me Like That. ♪♪♪ 02:18 GA: | No, she was a dick to pretty much everyone. | 02:18 GA: | She *did* give us a family tree, though. | 02:18 -- gallionicAcrobat GA links familytree.png -- 02:18 GA: | Unfortunately, you are related to... That Guy. | 02:18 GA: | Sevens. | 02:19 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know Who That Guy Is. ♪♪♪ 02:19 GA: | Yeah, he's terrible. | 02:19 GA: | Like. | 02:19 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh....Wait....Not The Guy From Derse?! ♪♪♪ 02:19 GA: | Really terrible. | 02:19 AA: ♪♪♪ Scummy?! ♪♪♪ 02:19 GA: | I think he's a Dersite, yeah. | 02:19 AA: ♪♪♪ Wears A Horrible Suit? ♪♪♪ 02:19 GA: | Yep. | 02:20 GA: | Has some kind of complex where he thinks everyone around him is impolite as fuck, despite he himself being impolite as hell. | 02:20 GA: | And he tries his best to... 'fix' people. | 02:20 GA: | By annoying them with his bullshit. | 02:20 AA: ♪♪♪ Hmm. ♪ Maybe He Is Just An Expert At Trolling. ♪♪♪ 02:20 AA: ♪♪♪ Maybe It Runs In The Family. ♪♪♪ 02:20 GA: | No, he's not attempting to troll. | 02:20 GA: | He's just incredibly terrible. | 02:23 GA: | Anyway, this is gonna look pale as all hell, but... you wanna talk, like really talk, Kol? | 02:23 GA: | Y'know, about... And other things. | 02:24 AA: ♪♪♪ You Know How I Feel About Quadrant Stuff, Tethys. ♪♪♪ 02:24 GA: | I know, it's just as friends. | 02:24 GA: | Or as sisters. Whatever. | 02:24 AA: ♪♪♪ ...Fine. ♪ But Don't Get Any Ideas About This. ♪♪♪ 02:32 GA: | So... You ever going to tell me how you feel about what happened? Because you never really, truly have, Kol. | 02:32 AA: ♪♪♪ About Mom? ♪♪♪ 02:33 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know How Much There Is To Tell. ♪♪♪ 02:33 GA: | No, about what happened a little under a sweep ago. | 02:33 AA: ♪♪♪ ...Oh. ♪♪♪ 02:34 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know How Much There Is To Tell There, Either. ♪♪♪ 02:35 AA: ♪♪♪ I Thought I Was In Love. ♪ He Told Me He Was In Love. ♪♪♪ 02:35 AA: ♪♪♪ Then, After He Had His Fucking Bucket Filled, He Told Me It Was Just A Casual Thing, To Keep From Getting Culled By The Drones. ♪♪♪ 02:36 AA: ♪♪♪ And Then Offered To Call Me Sometimes If I Ever "Felt Horny Again." As Though It Was Some Sort Of Gracious Gift On His Part. ♪♪♪ 02:38 GA: | And... That's why you are always so against how casual my relationships can be. | 02:39 AA: ♪♪♪ ...You Can Do What You Want, Wiggler. ♪ It's No Skin Off My Nub. ♪♪♪ 02:39 AA: ♪♪♪ Just....Don't Tell People It's Love Then Ditch Them, Okay? ♪♪♪ 02:39 AA: ♪♪♪ It Doesn't Feel Good. ♪♪♪ 02:39 GA: | I won't. | 02:40 GA: | I'll admit... Very recently, I did kind of a bad thing with Vyllen. | 02:41 GA: | He'd confessed he had a crush for me, and I said I wasn't really that interested in romantically being with him. | 02:41 GA: | But then, when we got into the Base together, I realized it could work. So when it came back up in private conversation, I agreed. | 02:42 GA: | I thought I'd told him how casual it was, and how it was just as likely to end in a week as it was to go further, but in the end, I really did hurt his feelings without meaning to. | 02:42 GA: | Because I saw it as more casual than he, and broke up with him when I vacillated with Thiago. | 02:43 GA: | He's over it now, but... Lily said he was quite hurt, and he was still kind of salty last we talked. | 02:44 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know How To Respond To That Tethys. ♪♪♪ 02:44 GA: | Yeah. Looking back, it was really a dickish thing to do. | 02:45 GA: | Tried to say sorry, but he didn't really, uh, he was pretty passive aggressive afterwards so I don't think he really accepted my apology. | 02:45 AA: ♪♪♪ I Can Imagine. ♪ I Wouldn't Have Wanted To Hear HIS Apologies Afterward, Either. ♪♪♪ 02:46 GA: | Whew, that was a relief to get off my chest. | 02:47 AA: ♪♪♪ You Know, It's Weird. ♪ I Hated Him After That. ♪ Part Of Me Is Kind Of Happy He's Gone And I'll Never Have To Hear From Him Again. ♪ And Another Part Of Me Is Really Sad That My First Matesprit Is Dead....Even If He Was A Complete Musclebeast's Nook. ♪♪♪ 02:47 GA: | Well, that's how love is. Bullshit chemicals that go against all logic. | 02:47 AA: ♪♪♪ That's The Worst Part I Think. ♪ I Can't Quite Hate Him As Much As I Want To. ♪♪♪ 02:49 GA: | Hm. You know, I have kind of a similar feeling about Thiago. | 02:49 AA: ♪♪♪ Ughh. ♪ Fishbreath. ♪♪♪ 02:49 GA: | About a week ago he kissed Lily, his moirail. And they confessed to me, and I nearly, veeery nearly dumped him. | 02:49 AA: ♪♪♪ If You Would Like To Be Able To Hate Him More, I Can Loan You Some Of My Hate. ♪♪♪ 02:49 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Plenty. ♪♪♪ 02:49 AA: ♪♪♪ He Is Just Completely Awful In Every Way. ♪♪♪ 02:50 AA: ♪♪♪ And Nowhere Near Good Enough For You. ♪♪♪ 02:50 GA: | And I know that stabbing his father thing is nothing good. | 02:50 GA: | But, I just can't listen to logic. It's like my bulge overrides the reasonable part of my brain. | 02:50 GA: | And I know he's totally going to have an affair with Lily at some point. Like, definitely. | 02:51 GA: | But... I've wanted to be in a relationship with him for sweeps, now. | 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ And That's Not Enough To Make You Break With Him? ♪♪♪ 02:51 GA: | No, it's not. Because what if I'm just being paranoid? | 02:54 AA: ♪♪♪ So You'd Rather Risk Getting Your Heart Broken? ♪♪♪ 02:54 GA: | I don't know. I'd be breaking my heart if I broke up with him now. | 02:54 AA: ♪♪♪ Bluh. ♪♪♪ 02:55 AA: ♪♪♪ You Can Do So Much Better Tethys. ♪♪♪ 02:55 GA: | Like who? There are only twenty kids left. | 02:55 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know. ♪ Anyone. ♪ Even 8bit Would Be Better. ♪♪♪ 02:56 GA: | But he's with Lily now. And I don't really feel that way for him any more. | 03:01 AA: ♪♪♪ I Wasn't Suggesting Him, I Was Just Using Him As An Example Of Someone Who Would Be A Step Up. ♪♪♪ 03:01 GA: | Well that's not very nice to say. | 03:03 AA: ♪♪♪ What. ♪ About Fishbreath? ♪ Or About 8bit? ♪♪♪ 03:03 GA: | The first one. | 03:04 GA: | Vyllen is not a step up. | 03:04 GA: | Like come on. Thiago is waaaay hotter. | 03:04 GA: | Though 8bit was better in bed. | 03:04 AA: ♪♪♪ If You Want To Have Sloppy Makeouts With A Toaster Oven, I Guess. ♪♪♪ 03:05 GA: | What do you mean? | 03:05 GA: | I guess toaster ovens are pretty androgynous looking too. | 03:05 AA: ♪♪♪ I Mean Because He Is Half Machine. ♪♪♪ 03:06 GA: | Oh. | 03:06 GA: | That's pretty cool, too, though. I mean, have you seen Terminator? | 03:08 GA: | Cyborgs are pretty hot, Kol. | 03:09 AA: ♪♪♪ No. ♪ I Think I May Have Seen "In Which A Freedom Fighter From The Future Returns To The Past To Protect The Ancestor Of The Future Leader Of His Revolutionary Group From The Ravages Of A Killer Drone Sent Back In Time To Assassinate Her, Gunfights Are Had, And The Ancestress Fills Her Filial Pail With The Very Freedom Fighter Who Had Come To Protect Her, With Implications That He Will Contrib 03:09 AA: ute To The Genetic Material That Will One Day Form The Same Revolutionary Leader Whose Mother The Freedom Fighter Had Returned In Time To Protect" Though. ♪ I've Heard They Have Similar Plots. ♪♪♪ 03:10 GA: | Meh, I like human versions better. They have easier to remember titles. | 03:10 GA: | And they're a lot more lighthearted, and actually moral. | 03:10 AA: ♪♪♪ But That's Different Anyway, Because It Is Not As Though His Arm Was Visibly Made Of Metal. ♪♪♪ 03:10 AA: ♪♪♪ He Mostly Just Looked Like Troll Arnold Schwarzenegger. ♪♪♪ 03:11 GA: | Yeah, I think whatshisface was actually an Android, right? That's the kind that is fully robot, but just looks like a person. | 03:11 AA: ♪♪♪ I Guess. ♪ I Am Not Enough Of A Nerd To Know What You Are Talking About. ♪♪♪ 03:12 GA: | I'm not really a nerd on the actual robot crap. Just the movie stuff. | 03:12 GA: | Not a nerd like you, anyway. | 03:14 AA: ♪♪♪ I Can't Even Imagine What You Think You're Talking About. ♪♪♪ 03:16 GA: | Sorry, what? I couldn't hear you over the sound of loud classical- what is that, Troll Beethoven? -Music that you're listening to, nor could I hear what you said over the loud noises that all of those fairy tale creatures are making. | 03:20 AA: ♪♪♪ Troll Beethoven Is Underappreciated. ♪ It Is Not My Fault That You Are Uncultured, Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 03:20 GA: | Neeeeeeeerd. | 03:22 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes, Well....At Least I Do Not Kiss Robots! ♪♪♪ 03:22 GA: | Pft, you think all we do is kiss? | 03:22 GA: | These dragon dildos ain't for nothin', Sis. | 03:23 AA: ♪♪♪ "Oooh, Mr. ♪ Fishbreath, I Love The Smell Of Rotting Salmon On Your Lips, And The Touch Of Your Cold Metal Tongue..." ♪♪♪ 03:23 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh My God. ♪♪♪ 03:23 GA: | His tongue isn't metal. | 03:23 AA: ♪♪♪ You Didn't Actually Just Say That. ♪♪♪ 03:23 GA: | I did. | 03:23 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Want To Know About Your Dildo Collection! ♪♪♪ 03:23 GA: | My dildo collection is of the highest quality. | 03:23 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Want To KNOW That! ♪♪♪ 03:24 GA: | Jeez, Kol, what's a girl 'sposed to do for fun? | 03:25 AA: ♪♪♪ No, I Mean, Own What You Want And Do What You Want With It. ♪ I Just Don't Want To Know About It. ♪ You Don't See Me Telling You About My Personal Devices. ♪♪♪ 03:25 GA: | So you're saying you do have personal devices, eh? | 03:25 AA: ♪♪♪ I Did Not Say That! ♪♪♪ 03:26 GA: | Eheheheh. | 03:26 AA: ♪♪♪ You Are Very Cruel To Your Baby Sister, You Know That Tethys? ♪♪♪ 03:27 GA: | And now you're admitting that you *are* the baby sister, finally? | 03:27 AA: ♪♪♪ NO! ♪♪♪ 03:27 AA: ♪♪♪ It Was A Slip Of The Tongue. ♪♪♪ 03:27 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Had A Trying Day. ♪♪♪ 03:27 GA: | Too late. I screencapped it. It's true forever. | 03:27 AA: ♪♪♪ You Are Absolutely The Worst. ♪♪♪ 03:27 GA: | No, I'm the best BIG SISTER ever. | 03:27 AA: ♪♪♪ You Are Seriously Considering Me Making Scummy My Favorite Sibling. ♪♪♪ 03:28 GA: | I dunno if you're that cruel. | 03:28 AA: ♪♪♪ Okay, Fine, I Suppose That Is An Idle Threat. ♪♪♪ 03:30 GA: | It's too bad I didn't get to be your server player. | 03:30 GA: | I could be a proper good Big Sis if I were. | 03:30 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know. ♪ Mari Did A Good Job. ♪♪♪ 03:30 AA: ♪♪♪ She Saved Mom. ♪♪♪ 03:30 GA: | Mari is pretty good at doing stuff. | 03:30 GA: | She's a good pilot. | 03:30 AA: ♪♪♪ Maybe It Was Lucky That She Was My Server Player. ♪♪♪ 03:31 GA: | Maybe, yeah. | 03:32 AA: ♪♪♪ ...Mahtah's Mom Wasn't So Lucky. ♪♪♪ 03:32 GA: | Ah, yes, I heard about Seriad's death. | 03:32 AA: ♪♪♪ And I Had No Idea. ♪ I Was Going On And On To Her About How Good It Was To Have Mom Back Right In Front Of Her. ♪♪♪ 03:33 GA: | Oh dear. | 03:33 GA: | Well, you didn't know. | 03:34 GA: | I don't think she was very close to her mother anyway. | 03:34 GA: | When she showed up, uh, Seriad had her in very... revealing clothes, and was attempting to get her to bang a male. | 03:38 GA: | Heheh, I think I had Thiago take some pics of us together. Hold on, I'll find them. | 03:39 -- gallionicAcrobat GA sends thattimeimetseriadandherdaughter1-20.png -- 03:39 AA: ♪♪♪ No, I Know Seriad. ♪ And I've Seen Her With Mahtah. ♪♪♪ 03:40 AA: ♪♪♪ Although....I've Never Seen Mahtah Dressed Quite Like This. ♪♪♪ 03:40 GA: | Yeah, this was when they first showed up. | 03:40 AA: ♪♪♪ Goodness. ♪ She Is Completely Teal. ♪♪♪ 03:40 GA: | It was pretty embarrassing for her, yes. | 03:41 GA: | After the pictures were taken I gave her respite in my room, though, just to make up for how much I totally trolled her. | 03:41 GA: | And then I never spoke to her again. True friendship. | 03:41 AA: ♪♪♪ ...But It Doesn't Matter. ♪ How Close They Were. ♪ Glissa And I Have Had Our Rocky Moments In The Past. ♪ You Know I Only Even Started Dancing To Irritate Her. ♪♪♪ 03:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Although She Ended Up Being Really Supportive....And I Ended Up Loving It Anyway. ♪♪♪ 03:42 AA: ♪♪♪ I'm Sure She's Hurting Inside. ♪♪♪ 03:42 GA: | Probably, yeah. | 03:43 GA: | I've had my problems with my father, too, but I'd be hurt if he died as well. | 03:48 GA: | Really, losing a parent to anyone would be sad. | 03:49 GA: | Losing the entire populations of two planets is even worse. | 03:49 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know. ♪ I Can't Really Process The Rest Of The People. ♪♪♪ 03:49 AA: ♪♪♪ Maybe It Is Selfish Of Me To Have Been So Torn Up Over Mom When So Many Other People Died. ♪♪♪ 03:50 GA: | No, it was not selfish at all. | 03:51 AA: ♪♪♪ If You Say So. ♪♪♪ 03:51 GA: | All things considered, you're one of the least selfish people around here. | 03:51 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is An Odd Thing To Say To A Known And, Until Recently, Unrepentant Troll. ♪♪♪ 03:52 GA: | Sure, you like to mess with people a lot, but you must know deep down you really are a good person, Kol. | 03:52 AA: ♪♪♪ Hmmph. ♪ You Keep Saying That. ♪ I Don't Know Where You Get That Idea. ♪♪♪ 03:52 GA: | The fact that you have a big sis stickin' around should be proof enough. | 03:52 GA: | I wouldn't be so worried about you if you were actually an asshole. | 03:53 AA: ♪♪♪ Well That's Different. ♪ You Would Be Lost Without Me To Look Out For You. ♪♪♪ 03:54 AA: ♪♪♪ If I Weren't Taking Care Of You You Would Probably Cross The Street Without Looking Or Eat Nothing But Oinkbeast Lard For Two Days Straight. ♪♪♪ 03:55 GA: | Most definitely. Where would I possibly be without you today? Probably lying in a gutter somewhere, with no pants on and ice cream all over my face. | 03:55 AA: ♪♪♪ Or Glue Yourself To A Wall To See If You Could Fight Your Way Loose. ♪♪♪ 03:56 GA: | Or maybe I'd put up a shield around myself of absolute silliness to defend myself from my crippling insecurities about not wanting to be forgotten. | 03:56 AA: ♪♪♪ Hmmph. ♪♪♪ 03:56 GA: | Hey, at least we know we are the twenty most important people ever. | 03:57 AA: ♪♪♪ Sigh. ♪ For Whatever That's Worth. ♪♪♪ 03:57 AA: ♪♪♪ The Oracle Clearly Doesn't Think We're That Important. ♪ Other Than The Two Who Are "Under Her Protection." ♪♪♪ 03:57 GA: | Well, she might just be kind of an asshole. | 03:57 GA: | Also, I think Lily is her kid or something. | 03:58 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ Aunt Lil Bit Has Just Told Me So In Another Window. ♪♪♪ 03:58 AA: ♪♪♪ Also, The Family Tree Thing Shows It. ♪♪♪ 03:58 GA: | Right. | 03:58 AA: ♪♪♪ Which Explains Why Lily Is Under Her Protection. ♪♪♪ 03:58 GA: | Yeah. | 03:59 AA: ♪♪♪ Personally, I Don't Intend To Have Anything More To Do With The Oracle If I Can Help It. ♪♪♪ 03:59 AA: ♪♪♪ She Can Be The Problem Of The Nobles. ♪♪♪ 03:59 AA: ♪♪♪ If She Really Is Vital To Our Survival, They Can Handle It. ♪♪♪ 03:59 AA: ♪♪♪ I Just Dance. ♪ She Should Have No Need To Talk To Me. ♪♪♪ 04:00 GA: | Heh, I suppose we could just leave all of our problems to the nobles. | 04:00 AA: ♪♪♪ Probably Not All Of Them. ♪♪♪ 04:00 GA: | But we're so badass, and they're so noble and not badass, that they'll probably come begging. | 04:22 GA: | So... Good talk, Sis? | 04:22 GA: | Maybe we should ask the humans for advice on how to be proper sisters. | 04:22 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think *I'm* Doing Fine. ♪♪♪ 04:22 AA: ♪♪♪ But You Could Certainly Use Advice. ♪♪♪ 04:23 AA: ♪♪♪ On How To Not Be Horribly Cruel To Your Sister. ♪♪♪ 04:23 GA: | Yes, I could. I'm clearly doing a terrible job. | 04:23 GA: | I mean in case sisters are supposed to do anything else, like braid each others hair. | 04:23 GA: | Or not supposed to braid each others hair. Humans have weird taboos like that. | 04:23 AA: ♪♪♪ I Prefer My Hair Down Anyway. ♪♪♪ 04:24 GA: | My hair is probably too thick to braid, too. | 04:24 GA: | We could totally do each others' nails, though. | 04:24 AA: ♪♪♪ Mine Too, Actually. ♪ I Think Maybe That's Mom's Influence. ♪♪♪ 04:25 GA: | Yeah, probably. | 04:26 GA: | I'm gonna get back to building an amazing pillow fort. See ya 'round, Twinkle Toes. | 04:26 AA: ♪♪♪ Later, Wiggler. ♪♪♪ -- gallionicAcrobat GA gave up trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 04:26 --